dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Chrysocolla
Agent Chrysocolla is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy action film based on the video game series Chrysocolla developed by Gingo Interactive. Produced by Gingo Animation, it will be directed by Charles Zembillas, written by Zembillas and Erica Rivinoja, and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. The film will star the voices of Alicia Vikander, Jason Statham, Emma Watson, Seth Meyers, Larenz Tate, and Wiz Khalifa. The film is scheduled to be released on February 21, 2020 by Universal Pictures. Plot Chrysocolla Reed, a rookie agent, is sent by the Secret Force Agency (SFA) on a mission against Jet Servo, the leader of an evil organization known as the Shadow Army who plans to terrorize Nitropolis by using a powerful weapon that transforms people into mutated creatures. Cast * Alicia Vikander as Chrysocolla Reed, a rookie agent working for the Secret Force Agency (SFA). * Jason Statham as Jet Servo, an evil criminal that serves as the leader of the Shadow Army. * Emma Watson as Sam Reed, Chrysocolla's clumsy and younger sister. * Seth Meyers as Lance Laggy, a super secret agent who serves as the leader of the Secret Force Agency (SFA). Additionally, Larenz Tate and Wiz Khalifa have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production Development In 2009, it was announced that 20th Century Fox bought the rights to a film adaption of the hit video game series. However, these plans were cancelled in 2012 due to creative differences with Gingo and Fox. Three years later, the plans were revived by Paramount Pictures with producers and writers hired for the film. According to Geo G., he has high expectations for the film as it is expected to duplicate or at least acquire the same success that Cool Spot ''had even if it is lower as that film was a video game adaption Gingo produced for Universal Pictures which was released in September 2018 and ended becoming an unexpected major box office hit. In July 2018, the film was given the official name of ''Agent Chrysocolla and release date of May 29, 2020. On February 1, 2019, the film's release was moved up to March 13, 2020 to accommodate The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. On April 27, 2019, Universal Pictures announced that they had acquired the rights after Paramount put the film into turnaround. However, most of the production team remained unchanged, although Universal rescheduled the release date to February 21, 2020, taking over the slot for Universal Animation's Luna & Zak: Level Two. Casting In September 2018, it was announced that Swedish actress Alicia Vikander was cast as the main title character along with Jet Servo being voiced by British actor Jason Statham. On November 1, it was revealed that Emma Watson was cast to play Chrysocolla's younger sister, Sam Reed while Seth Meyers, Larenz Tate, and Wiz Khalifa were added to the main cast. Animation The film will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, which also provided the animation for Archot, Cool Spot and Addie. Music On April 10, 2019, it was announced that Michael Giacchino would compose the film's score. Release Agent Chrysocolla was initially scheduled to be released by Paramount Pictures on May 29, 2020, and later March 13, 2020. However, after the turnaround, Universal Pictures rescheduled it to February 21, 2020. The film will be released in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:Agent Chrysocolla Category:Chrysocolla Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:Science fiction films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on video games Category:IMAX films Category:2020 films